


Pilates

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Kudos: 1





	Pilates

"Ah, thank god it's friday," Bucks groans, drying his hair with a towel after his early morning dip in the hotel pool. Game day was yesterday and they won so the players and coaches were all sleeping in and the pool was free. Bucks padded down the hotel corridor barefoot and shirtless with a towel around his waist and headed straight for the pilates room on the second floor. He assumed it was empty at this time which suited him just fine. He arrived at the frosted glass doors marked with "yoga/pilates room" and pushed. Then he cursed, realising the door said pull. He pulled the door and stepped inside. The first thing he heard was "no no, not like that! It's the downward dog, not upward dog!"  
Bucks blinked and tried to locate who else was in here. Ah. Over there on the pilates mats, Tim Broomhead and his pilates instructor girlfriend were doing some yoga poses. Tim is terrible at pilates and yoga, he gets his body into all kinds of positions and then is all tangled up. Bucks stopped just before the mats and watched Tim's girlfriend try to untangle Tim's legs. Bucks chuckled to himself. Both Tim and Dea turned around and stopped what they were doing. They stared at Bucks.  
"Good morning!" Dea said chirpily, with a big grin at her boyfriend's coach, "Great win last night, hey?"  
"Yep, you betcha" Bucks said, sitting down on the mats and starting some basic stretches.  
"I don't know if Tim's told you but i'm a really good pilates teacher," Dea boasted happily, "right, Tim?"  
Tim made a grunt, neither a yes or no. "Sure," he said, a man of very few words.  
"Would you like me to help you?" Dea offered, coming over to where Bucks was doing his usual pilates stretches.  
"Um..." Bucks said, not sure if he had a choice in the matter.  
Dea showed him how to do a few pilates moves that he had never seen before and talked his ear off about how hard Tim was training these days. "He really loves playing for Collingwood," Dea mused while she did some exotic yoga pose for Bucks to imitate, "You'll give him another year, won't you?"  
Bucks copied Dea's yoga move to a tee. "It's not up to me," he muttered under his breath, for what felt like the hundredth time.


End file.
